Spotkanie
by Sorceress Nadira
Summary: Zawsze twierdziłam, że u Sapkowskiego brakuje wiedźminek... To all english-speaking fans: I sincerely apologise, but I do not have the heart to translate it to English. Witcher sounds good in Polish only. Sorry...


Drobne ziarenka tynku osypały się na jej kark. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, spoglądając w górę na majaczący w ciemności sufit. Jej oczy wyłowiły z mroku sylwetki śpiących nietoperzy; małe ssaki wisiały pod niepewnym stropem, owinięte własnymi skrzydłami. Wyglądały jak groteskowe kokony, albo jak schwytane przez wielkiego pająka myszy, ciasno oplecione pajęczyną. Wzruszyła ramionami.

Stąpała ostrożnie po spękanej posadzce, a z każdym jej krokiem kłęby kurzu unosiły się w powietrze. Kawałki płytek, które odpadły od sufitu rysowały na jej drodze skomplikowane białe wzory. Szła wśród nich bezszelestnie, z dłonią na rękojeści miecza, czujna i uważna, jak zwierzę na łowach.

Była na łowach. Czujne ucho złowiło szmer gdzieś przed nią; zdwoiła ostrożność, przytulając się do kamiennej ściany. Korytarz, którym szła, otwierał się w przestronną salę; jej koniec i szczyt ginęły gdzieś w pomroce, której nawet jej oczy nie były w stanie przebić. Szmer powtórzył się, tym razem bliżej. Dziewczyna cofnęła się lekko i niemal bezdźwięcznie dobyła miecza. Jakaś zbłąkana iskierka światła zatańczyła na srebrnej klindze. Szmer ustał nagle i wydawało jej się przez chwilę, że słyszy czyjś wolny, ciężki oddech.

Ostrze miecza wychynęło z ciemności, przecinając powietrze w miejscu, w którym powinna była się znajdować. Już jej tam jednak nie było, wirowała w piruecie, układając rękę do ciosu. Jej przeciwnik lekko sparował uderzenie, odskoczył i zamarkował cięcie od lewej. Odbiła, klasyczną fintą zmyliła go i uderzyła, ostro, zdradziecko od góry. Nie mógł tego sparować.

Klinga jej miecza odbiła się od jego parady.

Cofnęła się błyskawicznie, łowiąc w ciemności zarys sylwetki przeciwnika. Był przed nią o kilka kroków, najwyraźniej też się zatrzymał, jakby zaskoczony jej zachowaniem. Wydało jej się, że czeka na to, co ona zrobi, więc podjęła decyzję.

- Aen, haen aenye! – powiedziała cicho i kula światła zawisła przed nią w powietrzu, oświetlając stojącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany; skórzana kurta opinała się na jego mocnych ramionach. W dłoni trzymał srebrny miecz. Nie był stary, ale jego włosy były białe, jak śnieg.

- Geralt – powiedziała cicho, opuszczając broń. Mężczyzna schował miecz do pochwy.

- Nida – rzekł, a jego twarz wykrzywił lekki grymas, który zidentyfikowała jako uśmiech. – Głupio byłoby pytać, co tu robisz.

- Pewnie to samo, co ty – wzruszyła ramionami. – Nagroda jest nie do pogardzenia, a zadanie w sam raz dla wiedźmina. Gdybym wiedziała, że jesteś w okolicy, ogłuszyłabym cię i przywiązała do drzewa, żebyś mi nie przeszkadzał w pracy.

- Gdybym ja wiedział, że jesteś w okolicy, zaprosiłbym cię na piwo.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, odrzucając z czoła niesforny kosmyk.

- To co robimy, Geralt? Będziemy tak stać, czy wracamy do bójki?

- Jest jakiś sens w wracaniu do bójki? Nagroda wcale nie jest mała, możemy się nią równie dobrze podzielić.

- Jak to szło? Klasycznie – pół królestwa i ręka księżniczki?

Geralt znowu się skrzywił.

- W księżniczkę bym nie wierzył.

- Ani ja. Cóż, kolego wiedźminie… Najwyraźniej nasz pech polega na tym, że ciągle wchodzimy sobie w drogę.

Nie skomentował tego aż nader oczywistego stwierdzenia.

- Na co zatem czekamy?

... ... ...

Zmierzch. Budowle Kaer Morhen spowijała łagodna mgła, przydając i tak niesamowitym murom jeszcze więcej magii. Kilkoro dzieci siedziało na pękających zrębach, przekomarzając się wesoło. Ich chude kończyny znaczyły sińce i blizny, przekraczające swymi rozmiarami te, które zwykli byli zdobywać ich rówieśnicy niekształceni na wiedźminów. Żadne z dzieci jednak nie zdawało się cierpieć z powodu bólu, wręcz przeciwnie – kilku chłopców przechwalało się właśnie rozmiarami sinych plam, chełpliwie opowiadając, gdzie je zdobyli.

- To był wiatrak, o tuuu… widzisz?

- Et, tyź mi cuś… o, tutej, widzisz? Wagadło!

- Wahadło, wahadło. Na to popatrzcie! Dwa wahadła!

Zebrani poddali wnikliwej analizie okazały siniak i pokiwali aprobująco głowami.

- A ty, Nida?

Niewysoka dziewczynka z krótko ściętymi, jasnymi włosami, zbliżyła się do gromadki.

- Ja – zaczęła, z wyższością zadzierając nosek. – Ja mam tylko jeden. Trzecie wahadło.

Jej ramię pokrywała wielobarwna plama, przechodząca od fioletu przez czerwień do chorobliwej żółci. Aż dziwne było, że była w stanie poruszać ręką.

- Vesemir podwiesił dla mnie trzecie wahadło przedwczoraj. Powiedział, że sobie poradzę. I poradziłam sobie!

Szmerek podziwu i aprobaty przeszedł przez gromadkę dzieci. Pokiwały głowami, jakby były dorosłymi na ważnej naradzie.

- Tyż bych chciał spróbować trzecie…

- Ano. Ale to szybko trzeba przez nie skakać, prawda?

- Prawda – dziewczynka usiadła na zrębie muru, obejmując kolana rękoma. – Geralt też wie, prawda, Geralt? Też skakałeś przez trzecie.

- Skakałem – przyznał chłopiec o długich, czarnych włosach. – I skoczyłbym jeszcze, ale ty tam stałaś, Nida.

... ... ...

Ciemność nagle przemówiła do nich sykiem i zagrożeniem. Cofnęli się równocześnie, dobywając mieczy i układając palce lewych dłoni w Znak Aard. Gdzieś przed nimi zamajaczył wolno poruszający się kształt, przypominający trochę wielką bryłę ziemi. Żółte ślepia zabłysły groźnie w półmroku, wpatrując się w dwoje wiedźminów.

- Jest – mruknął Geralt. – Nie za duży…

Nida w odpowiedzi parsknęła i poruszyła barkami, żeby kaftan ułożył się wygodniej na jej ramionach.

- Biorę go od lewej. Ty zachodź od prawej.

Ruszyli, wolno, ostrożnie, obserwując siedzącego na stercie śmieci i gruzu potwora. Bazyliszek nie wyglądał na dużego; błoniaste skrzydła spoczywały płasko na szczupłym, walcowatym tułowiu. Długie łapy, uzbrojone w ostre pazury, zdawały się piastować w objęciach coś, na czym stwór siedział. Smukły pysk, pokryty drobnymi łuskami, obracał się wolno, śledząc zbliżających się wiedźminów. Z gardzieli bazyliszka dobiegł gniewny syk.

Nida zaatakowała pierwsza, podbiegając do stwora po łuku i tnąc na odlew. Miecz o włos minął łuskowate ciało i dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła przed ciosem ogona. Bazyliszek obrócił się w miejscu, rozkładając skrzydła dla zachowania równowagi i zębami sięgnął w kierunku nadbiegającego Geralta. Białowłosy uderzył mieczem w łuskowatą paszczę, wykorzystując impet do szybkiego piruetu, który przeniósł go bliżej potwora. Bazyliszek zasyczał znowu, unosząc się na tylnych łapach, by przednimi sięgnąć wiedźmina. Bezskutecznie. Geralt zręcznie uniknął trafienia, przyklęknął na moment, by po ułamku sekundy wyskoczyć w górę z wzniesionym do ciosu mieczem. Klinga zanurzyła się w łuskowatym cielsku stwora, z chrupnięciem miażdżąc żebra. Bazyliszek zacharczał, stracił równowagę i runął łbem naprzód na wiedźmina. Geralt nie zdążył się cofnąć. Padający gad pchnął go na pokrytą gruzem podłogę i przetoczył się po nim, siłą upadku wyrywając miecz z jego dłoni.

Wylądował na brzuchu pod ścianą i spróbował się podnieść, ale jego ruchy były już zbyt wolne. Czerwona posoka barwiła podłogę. Żółte oczy spoczęły na zbliżającej się sylwetce Nidy. Podbiegła lekko, zakręciła mieczem, z szerokiego zamachu uderzając w szyję tuż u nasady czaszki. Ostrze zazgrzytało na kręgach szyjnych, przepoławiając je, i łeb potwora runął na ziemię u stóp dziewczyny. Błoniaste skrzydła zatrzepotały w ostatnim, agonalnym odruchu i smukłe cielsko zwaliło się ciężko na bok. Nida strząsnęła krew ze zbrocza.

- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała, oglądając się przez ramię. Wiedźmin potrząsnął głową i podniósł się z ziemi, stając obok niej. Był dużo wyższy, Nida musiała zadzierać głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, na wszelki wypadek sprawdzając, czy nie krwawi. Znała działanie wiedźmińskich eliksirów, zażywanych przed akcją; wiedziała, że tłumią nawet największy ból, więc łatwo jest nie zauważyć drobiazgu w rodzaju otwartego złamania… Zarówno Geralt jednak, jak i ona, zdawali się być cali, nie licząc kilku drobnych zadrapań tu i ówdzie.

Wiedźmin pochylił się, podnosząc z ziemi odrąbany łeb bazyliszka. Przyjrzeli mu się uważnie. Zmatowiałe oczy z pionową źrenicą wpatrywały się w nich z niemym wyrzutem. Drobne łuski, czarne na szczycie pyska i zielonkawe przy oczach, nosiły delikatny wzór, jakby czerwonej siateczki. Geralt kciukiem potarł drobne kostne grzebienie nad oczodołami i uważnie przyjrzał się koniuszkowi palca. Pokryty był delikatnym, lekko fioletowym pyłkiem.

- Samiec – zauważyła z lekkim zaskoczeniem Nida. – To dziwne. Jest taki… niewielki.

- Zauważyłaś, na czym siedział, gdy przyszliśmy?

Dziewczyna obejrzała się i westchnęła zdumiona. To, co na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało na stertę kamieni i śmieci, okazało się być gniazdem, w którym spoczywało pięć owalnych jaj. Ich jasne skorupy były wyraźnie widoczne w półmroku. Nida podeszła bliżej, podnosząc jedno i przyglądając mu się uważnie. Było niezwykle ciężkie, a w dotyku miękkie jak zamsz i ciepłe. Dziewczyna w myśli przeliczyła wartość wszystkich pięciu i na jej twarzy pojawił się pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.

- Ile są warte w twoim mniemaniu? – zapytał Geralt. Wiedział, jak dobrze Nida zna się na walutowych przelicznikach północnych krain i jak świetnie jest zorientowana w magicznym rynku.

- Powiem ci tak: wiesz, ile są warte szafiry z korony króla Koviru? Albo ile kosztuje roczny zapas Est Est? To mniej więcej tyle zapłacą nam czarodzieje za każde z tych jaj.

Geralt w skupieniu pokiwał głową.

... ... ...

Siódemka rozwrzeszczanych małolatów wybiegła przez bramę Kaer Morhen i pognała w dół przez stary, kamienny most. Każde z nich miało przewieszony przez plecy łuk i kołczan. Pięciu chłopców i dwie dziewczynki zgodnie przebiegło po wąskich, przerzuconych specjalnie w tym celu przez wąwóz belkach i zniknęło wśród drzew po drugiej stronie.

Nie będąc już widoczni z okien i murów twierdzy, podzielili się na trzy grupy. Dwie dwójki szybko skręciły ze ścieżki w lewo i w prawo, a pozostała trójka cicho pobiegła przed siebie. Gdy przemykali wśród krzewów, po suchych liściach, prawie nie było ich słychać. Szli równo, nie wyprzedzając jedno drugiego.

Nagle dziewczynka zwolniła kroku, gestem dając znak towarzyszom. Przyhamowali zgodnie, przygarbili się i zatrzymali. Trzy pary oczu spojrzały w kierunku wskazanym przez dziewczynkę. Na miękkiej ziemi odciśnięte były ślady rozszczepionych, sarnich kopyt. Jeden z chłopców przykląkł, dłonią dotknął ziemi i cichym szeptem oznajmił:

- Godzina i pół.

Pozostali skinęli głowami, zdejmując z ramion łuki.

Tym razem szli wolno, zdwajając ostrożność, by pod ich stopami nie trzasnęła nawet najmniejsza sucha gałązka. Wśród drzew po chwili zamajaczyły brązowawe sylwetki saren; trójka młodych wiedźminów zastygła w bezruchu, wyszukując wzrokiem najodpowiedniejszej sztuki. Po chwili drugi z chłopców wskazał ręką zwierzę stojące najbliżej nich. Ponowne zgodne skinięcie głowami i dwie strzały zostały umieszczone na cięciwach. Łęczyska uniosły się, cięciwy zostały dociągnięte do policzków…

Furknęła pierwsza ze strzał, a zaraz po niej druga. Trafiona w szyję i klatkę piersiową sarna poderwała się, wierzgnęła i padła jak rażona gromem. Pozostałe zerwały się do biegu i po kilku sekundach szaleńczy tętent zginął gdzieś w głębi lasu. Trójka, już nie kryjąc się, podeszła do ubitego zwierzęcia.

- Trafiłaś w samo serce, Nida.

- Dzięki, Eskel… zaraz, przecież to jest strzała Geralta!

... ... ...

Pięć niesamowicie cennych jaj i odrąbany łeb bazyliszka spoczęły zawinięte w skórzaną torbę pod rozsypującą się skałą. Nie zamieniwszy ani słowa wiedźmin i wiedźminka podjęli decyzję. Nieduży samiec bazyliszka nie mógł być jedyną przyczyną, dla której nagroda wyznaczona przez księcia Malleore była tak wysoka i (przynajmniej wedle obiegowej opinii) zawierała w sobie obietnicę ręki jego córki.

Ponadto, samce bazyliszków rzadko pilnują gniazd, a jeszcze rzadziej same składają do nich jaja.

Nie zauważyli jej, gdy zaatakowała ich spod szczytu jaskini.

Uniknęli zgniecenia tylko cudem, gdy podmuch powietrza kazał im instynktownie skulić się i odtoczyć w bok. Zdążyli. Łuskowate cielsko gada uderzyło o kamienną posadzkę a wściekły ryk odbił się echem od ścian. Geralt i Nida poderwali się z ziemi, błyskawicznie dobywając mieczy. Samica bazyliszka rozprostowała wielkie skrzydła i nieprawdopodobnie zręcznie obróciła się w miejscu, tnąc powietrze ich ostrymi, zrogowaciałymi krawędziami. Wiedźmini rozpłaszczyli się na ścianach; trafiona kolcem na końcu skrzydła Nida krzyknęła. Krew trysnęła na kamienną ścianę. Bazyliszek wykręcił łeb, sięgając zębami ku nadbiegającemu Geraltowi. Wiedźmin piruetem uniknął ciosu, zakręcił mieczem, celując w nieosłonięte łuskami podgardle.

Nie trafił. Gad uniósł się na tylnych łapach, machnął skrzydłami, na moment unosząc się w powietrze. Geralt cofnął się. Wilczy amulet na jego szyi zadrgał silnie, wyczuwając magiczne wibracje; wiedźmin kątem oka dostrzegł Nidę, która na klęczkach wyciągnęła przed siebie ubroczoną krwią rękę, składając palce w skomplikowany znak… runę Wyrdd.

Uderzona falą ultradźwięków samica bazyliszka wydała wysoki pisk i zatoczyła się. Geralt doskoczył do niej, ciął mieczem. Tym razem trafił. Karminowa struga trysnęła spomiędzy drobnych łusek na gardle stworzenia. Gad ryknął boleśnie, zwinął się w miejscu i ponownie wykonał piruet, rozpościerając skrzydła. Poruszał się dużo wolniej, ale to wystarczyło, aby odepchnąć wiedźmina i zrobić wystarczająco dużo miejsca, by samica mogła zaatakować.

Rzuciła się w jego kierunku, mimo zranienia wciąż niebezpiecznie szybka i zręczna. Wiedźmin unikał jej ataków, zwinnymi półpiruetami schodząc jej z drogi. Srebrny miecz w jego rękach kreślił migotliwe półkola. Samica atakowała, zwijając się w miejscu i uderzając, raz skrzydłami, raz uzbrojonym w kolce ogonem, ale jej ruchy robiły się coraz wolniejsze. W końcu zrezygnowała i wycofała się, unosząc skrzydła. Była zmęczona. Ze smukłego pyska toczyła pianę, żółte oczy poznaczone były czerwonymi żyłkami, a ciemnozielone łuski na piersi – karminowym śladem spływającej krwi. Dyszała, wbijając intensywne spojrzenie w stojącego naprzeciw niej Geralta. W jej ślepiach krył się bolesny wyrzut i żal…

Geralt uniósł miecz, robiąc kilka miękkich kroków po łuku. Samica obserwowała go, wolno obracając głową w kierunku, w którym się poruszał. Zaatakowała bez ostrzeżenia, ale był na to przygotowany, odskoczył i cofnął się, a w tym samym momencie miecz Nidy uderzył od dołu w wyciągniętą do ataku szyję bazyliszka. Wiedźminka zawinęła ostrzem, zakręciła się w piruecie; srebrny miecz przeciął pokrytą drobnymi łuskami skórę, zazgrzytał na kręgach, nie przecinając ich. Samica ryknęła ciężko po raz ostatni i padła, konwulsyjnie wierzgając łapami.

Cofnęli się poza zasięg jej pazurów. Czekali, aż upływ krwi pozbawi ją sił, by Geralt mógł podejść i ostatnim cięciem pozbawić ją życia.

Potem wiedźmin odwrócił się i spojrzał na Nidę. Była śmiertelnie blada, ale trzymała się prosto, mimo iż jej pierś i brzuch znaczyły rdzawe smugi krwi. Skrzydło bazyliszka rozcięło skórzaną kurtę, raniąc dziewczynę po skosie od lewego biodra w górę.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Geralt, wiedząc, że pytanie jest co najmniej głupie. Nie wyglądała najlepiej i z całą pewnością, gdyby nie eliksiry, byłaby nieprzytomna. Nida spojrzała na niego tak, jakby słyszała jego myśli. Po czym, zupełnie niespodziewanie, uśmiechnęła się.

- A wiesz… wcale nie tak źle – oznajmiła cicho. Po czym bezwładnie osunęła się na ziemię.

... ... ...

Ciemność. Chłód kamiennego bloku, na którym leżała. Potworne zimno w niczym nieosłoniętych kończynach, zgrabiałych palcach, zaciśniętych w pięści. Zakrzepła krew na ustach i brodzie. Musiała wymiotować i to nie jeden raz. Ssanie w żołądku. Od jak dawna nie jadła? I nie piła…?

Zacisnęła powieki. Piekły ją oczy, a każde poruszenie powiekami sprawiało, że gdzieś z tyłu czaszki budził się ogromny, tępy ból. Ból krył się też w jej brzuchu i płucach, palącymi igłami wbijał się w mięśnie i ścięgna.

Czyjaś ciężka, szorstka dłoń spoczęła na jej czole, w nie do końca udanej próbie okazania delikatności przez zwilżenie jej skóry wilgotną szmatką. Z trudem otworzyła oczy, szukając wśród wirujących cieni sylwetki. Zobaczyła oczy z pionowymi źrenicami, pociętą bliznami twarz i słaby, ale pocieszający uśmiech. Ktoś powiedział coś do niej, ale nie zrozumiała słów. Wyczuła intencję.

Będzie dobrze.

Żyjesz.

Przeszłaś Próby, mała wiedźminko.

... ... ...

- Geralt? Gdzie jesteśmy?

- Wychodzimy z jaskini. Zaraz będziemy na zewnątrz.

- Co… ze mną?

- Będziesz żyć, Nida. Poszukamy lekarza, nie martw się.

- Wierzysz w to?

- A jak sądzisz?

... ... ...

Wąski korytarz z sufitem ginącym gdzieś wśród welonów pajęczyn, których nikt nie sprzątał, bo ciężko było do nich dosięgnąć. Gdzieś na przedzie majaczył prostokąt światła, zwiastujący koniec drogi i wyjście na dziedziniec. Nida szła wolno, od czasu do czasu przystając i chwytając się ściany. Ale szła.

Żyła.

Czekali, siedząc przed salą na kamiennych schodach. Geralt odsuwając opadające na czoło, pobielałe podczas Prób pasma włosów. Eskel dłubiąc sztyletem w znalezionym kawałku drewna. Nida opuściła dłoń, którą osłoniła oczy przed światłem. Wyszła na schody. Powiew zmierzwił jej krótkie, jasne włosy. Źrenice jej oczu zwęziły się pod wpływem światła.

Zwęziły w dwie szparki, pionowe i wąskie, jak u kota.

- Nida – powiedział powoli Geralt. Spojrzała na niego, mierząc go zielonym, niesamowitym spojrzeniem.

- Geralt – odparła cicho. – Eskel.

Podeszli do niej, dłonie kładąc na jej ramionach, Geralt po jej lewej, Eskel po prawej stronie.

- Gdzie pozostali? Ivar? Kerri? Athalea?

Nida potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

- Nie przeszli Prób – szepnęła. Eskel dopiero teraz zorientował się, że z jej głosem jest coś nie tak. Pojawiło się w nim jakieś nowe, obce brzmienie. – Ivar odpadł na Trawach… Kerri… przy Ostrzach. A Athalea…

Nida westchnęła, dłonią potarła policzek.

- Żadne z nich nie żyje – dokończyła.

Milczeli. Co mogli powiedzieć?

- Zostaliśmy… tylko my. Od teraz mamy tylko siebie.

... ... ...

Karczma rozbrzmiewała muzyką, huczała śpiewem i łomotem wielu par butów. Odświętnie ubrani tancerze okręcali wokół siebie kolorowe partnerki; dziewczęta śmiały się głośno, ich długie warkocze falowały w powietrzu.

- U-ha ha!

Geralt lawirował pomiędzy rozochoconymi parami, dzierżąc w każdej dłoni po kuflu piwa. Zapach potu i perfum drażnił nozdrza, jękliwe tony skrzypiec i ostry pisk fujarki wżynały się w mózg, ale było w tym coś… przyjemnego.

W każdym razie Nida tak uważała.

Siedziała przy jednym z ostatnich stołów, założywszy zgrabną nogę na nogę tak, by jej odziane w obcisłe spodnie łydki i kolana były dobrze widoczne spod rozchylonego płaszcza. Nosek wysokiego kozaka kołysał się lekko do rytmu. Wyglądała dużo lepiej niż wtedy, gdy wyciągnął ją z katakumb pod pałacem księcia. Właściwie to wyglądała wspaniale. Rozpuściła długie, jasne włosy, pozwalając im miękką kaskadą spływać na ramiona i zalotnie układać się w fale na ostrym wcięciu kaftana. Miała doskonale skrojony ubiór – nawet na wpół owinięta w płaszcz przyciągała męskie spojrzenia swą doskonałą, krągłą figurą.

Drobniutka blondynka o apetycznych kształtach. Geralt wątpił, by którykolwiek z dzisiejszych gości gospody uwierzył, że jest jednym z najzręczniejszych szermierzy tego świata. W każdym razie dopóty, dopóki by jej czymś nie zdenerwował.

- Twoje piwo, Nida.

Uniosła na niego zielone oczy i uśmiechnęła się. Jak zwykle ujmująco.

- Dzięki, Geralt.

Jednym haustem opróżniła pół kufla. Wiedźmin uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc zdegustowane spojrzenia jej najbliższych sąsiadów.

- Swoją drogą nie liczyłam na to, by książę był skłonny zapłacić nam aż tyle, nie sądzisz?

- Myślę, że to dwa łby go do tego przekonały. Jeden mógłby się okazać niewystarczający.

Nida zaśmiała się cicho, opierając podbródek na zwiniętej w pięść dłoni. Jej oczy przybrały lekko drapieżny wyraz.

- Jeśli czegoś żałuję, to chyba tylko tego, że księżniczka nie była przewidziana w umowie. Ładna była.

Geralt nie skomentował. Wiadome mu było, że wiedźminka w pewnej kwestii na równi gustowała w mężczyznach i kobietach. Nie miał jej tego za złe, ale nie zamierzał dać się wciągnąć w tę jej drobną intrygę. Może nie wypił jeszcze dość piwa.

Nida tymczasem przeciągnęła się zalotnie.

- Zastanawiam się, gdzie by się tu wybrać na mały odpoczynek. Gdzieś na pewno jest miłe miejsce, gdzie mogłabym sprzeniewierzyć te ciężkie pieniądze, które dostaniemy za jajka.

Wiedźmin milczał. Spojrzała na niego z ukosa i westchnęła.

- Coś ci jest, Geralt.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Och, nie udawaj, że nie mam racji. Niejedno słyszałam, niejedno wiem. Znam cię też trochę. Byliście razem, ale już nie jesteście, prawda?

Nie skomentował i tym razem. Nida dała za wygraną.

- Nic mi do tego – uśmiechnęła się blado. – Nie pytam już o nic więcej. Pij, Geralt.

Pili. Muzyka wibrowała w rozgrzanym powietrzu, tancerze wirowali, wzbijając kurz, podłoga drżała od uderzeń obcasów.

- Pij, Geralt.

Pili.

Nie wiedzieć kiedy wylądowali w jednym pokoju. Na jednym łóżku.

... ... ...

Gałęzie wiązu kołysały się i szeleściły liśćmi, jakby szepcząc starożytną opowieść trójce młodych wiedźminów, skulonych wokół ogniska. Siedzieli wpatrzeni w tańczące płomienie, zamyśleni. Każde w marzeniach już przemierzało Kaedwen, Aedirn, Temerię, Redanię, Cintrę… W wyobraźni walczyli z potworami, uwalniali wioski i miasta od zagrożenia, przeżywali przygody… Gwiazdy świeciły jasno na wiosennym niebie.

- Geralt?

- Tak, Nida?

- Gdzie ruszysz najpierw?

- Nie wiem. Jak mi wypadnie…

- A ty, Eskel?

- Chyba… na południe…

Srebrne miecze, troskliwie owinięte w skóry, spoczywały przy swoich właścicielach.

Gdy zmorzył ich sen zawinęli się w koce i ułożyli wokół ogniska. Wiatr kołysał gałęziami wiązu; chłodny, wiosenny wiatr, którego lodowate palce sięgały skulonych pod kocami ciał. Nida przez chwilę kręciła się w miejscu, potem westchnęła i usiadła.

- Eskel…

- Mhm?

- Zimno mi…

Wiedźmin uniósł się na łokciu i wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku.

- To chodź, siostrzyczko.

Przytuliła się do niego z ulgą, otulając się swoim i jego kocem. Eskel objął siostrę wpół i wtulił twarz w jej pachnące szałwią włosy.

- Geralt… - odezwała się znowu po jakimś czasie.

- Co chcesz?

- Zimno mi…

- Masz brata – odburknął, odwracając się do nich plecami.

- W plecy mi zimno…

Mruknął coś niechętnie, ale wstał i położył się przy nich.

- Eskel, zaraza, zabieraj tę łapę!

- Wybacz, Geralt.

... ... ...

Nie spali aż do świtu.

Leżeli na wznak na posłaniu, wbijając nieruchome spojrzenia w sufit i rozmawiali. Mówili długo. Opowiadali sobie nawzajem o tym, co ich spotkało. Opowiadali o miastach, które widzieli i o miejscach, które oboje znali. Opowiadali o wędrówkach przez Temerię, Aedirn, Redanię, Kaedwen…

Rozmawiali o nadchodzącej wojnie z Nilfgaardem i zastanawiali się, gdzie będą się znajdować, gdy się rozpocznie. Rozmawiali o niepokojach w Dol Blathanna i Nida wysunęła przypuszczenie, że ma to coś wspólnego z Nilfgaardem. Mówili o swoich znajomych i okazało się, że to wiedźminka ostatnia widziała Jaskra, gdy jakiś czas temu gościła w Oxenfurcie. Geralt za to opowiedział jej, jak wyglądało Ellander, gdy ostatni raz w nim był i Nida kazała mu pozdrowić matkę Nenneke, jeśli znów znajdzie się w chramie Melitele. Wspólnie podjęli decyzję, by na zimę wrócić do Kaer Morhen – istniała szansa, że Eskel też się tam pojawi. Oboje nie widzieli go od kilku lat.

Potem – a było to dla Geralta niepojęte – zaczęli rozmawiać o Cintrze i o Dziecku Niespodziance. Nida, rzecz jasna, słyszała jakieś plotki na ten temat, ale z zainteresowaniem pozwoliła mu opowiedzieć całą historię od początku. Od pamiętnej uczty w dzień zaręczyn królewny Pavetty, po dzień, w którym Geralt znalazł małą Ciri w lesie Brokilon.

- Nie trzeba było pozwalać jej odejść. Jeszcze Los ci ją wepchnie w ręce, przyjacielu. Nawet nie będziesz wiedział jak i dlaczego…

Wzruszył tylko ramionami.

A potem… ale to już musiała być wina tych wielu kufli piwa. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia.

Potem opowiadał jej o Yennefer, a Nida słuchała. Opowiadał długo. Bardzo długo.

Aż świt zabarwił bladym różem niebo na wschodzie i oboje podnieśli się z łóżka, gotowi do drogi.

... ... ...

Na największym drzewie na rozstajach umieszczone były tabliczki, nieudolnie wystrugane na kształt strzałek. Trójka wiedźminów przystanęła przed nimi, uważnie studiując nazwy. Jak to było do przewidzenia, nie widniały na nich Vengerberg, Tretogor ani takie na przykład Ellander, ale proste i łatwe do zapamiętania nazwy okolicznych wiosek. Płoć, Troć i Więcierza.

- No i co teraz? – spytała Nida.

Wiedźmini nie odpowiedzieli od razu. Nagle w sercach całej trójki pojawił się lęk. Nadszedł czas, by się rozdzielili. Każde z nich pójdzie teraz w inną stronę: na lewo, na prawo lub prosto. Kiedy znów się spotkają? Gdzie? I czy w ogóle?

Ale jednocześnie wszyscy troje poczuli dreszcz emocji. Przecież właśnie na to czekali, od chwili, gdy zaczęto ich szkolić. Przecież właśnie dlatego wyruszyli z Kaer Morhen.

Spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem i uśmiechnęli się.

Eskel skierował się na lewo, ku Płoci. Geralt na prawo, nieufnym spojrzeniem mierząc tabliczkę z napisem „Troć". Nida spojrzała na „Więcierze" i jej twarz rozjaśniła się zawadiackim uśmiechem.

- Eskel w lewo, Geralt w prawo – powiedziała. – A ja z wami, chłopaki…

... ... ...

Na rozstajach stał tylko słup, z którego ktoś dawno odłamał udające drogowskazy deski. Leżały pod słupem w gęstej trawie, połamane i sponiewierane. Ale dwójce wiedźminów nie potrzebne były znaki, by wiedzieli, gdzie jadą. Znali te drogi tak, jak znali niejeden szlak krain Północy. Szlak na północny-zachód wiódł do stolicy Koviru, Pont Vanis. Szlak na południe przecinał Caingorn, zahaczając o jego stolicę, Hengfors. Nida w tę właśnie stronę skierowała konia.

- Znów żegnamy się na rozstajach, Geralt – zauważyła. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Może następnym razem spotkamy się na rozstajach.

- Może.

Uśmiechnęła się, tak samo zadziornie jak wtedy, wiele lat wcześniej.

- Duchem będę z tobą, wiedźminie.

- Wiem, wiedźminko. Ja z tobą też. Do następnego razu.

- Do następnego, Geralt.

Dwa konie ruszyły, w dwóch przeciwnych kierunkach.

Nie mieli się spotkać już nigdy więcej.


End file.
